


Not So Brotherly Love

by heeroluva



Category: Trigun
Genre: Bad Ending, Bound straddling a sybian, Exhibitionism, Forced Incest, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Rape Another, Gunplay, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Control, Naked Male Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Sounding, Trading Sex for Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Vash finally comes up with a way to get Knives to stop killing. Too bad he didn't really think it through all that well.





	Not So Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



Knives loves Vash’s continued defiance. “Oh, brother, my brother. What would your friends think of you if they could see you now, struggling not to come at your brother’s touch. This was your idea after all. Orgasms for human life. Too bad you didn’t specify whose. I do enjoy this side of you. We should have done this much sooner.”

Vash is in no position to respond, at least not verbally; the large cock shaped gag shoved halfway down his throat effective prevents that. Knives’ words are both verbal and telepathic, meant both for Vash and their horrified audience. Ears plugged and eyes covered, bound as he is, Vash is helpless but to feel, his body oversensitive with his other senses so muted. 

Pushing down the thick metal sound—they’ve been working their way up, though perhaps a little too quickly for Vash’s comfort—that’s trying to slip out of Vash’s leaking cock, Knives smirks as he watches the way that Vash strains, the tensions on his body clearly visible as he tries to flex away from the intrusion, but all that does is drive him down on the thickening dildo that he’s been standing on tiptoes trying to avoid. “So beautiful,” Knives murmurs, pushing back Vash’s sweat slick hair, having long since fallen from its customary style. 

“It’s not too late to call this off, little brother. All you have to do is agree to help me cleanse this planet of vermin.” Vash’s venoment denial is enough to make Knives flinch before he smirks triumphantly because in all honesty, he’s glad for it, enjoying having his brother at his mercy like this. 

Knives tweaks his brothers cherry red nipples, swollen from the abuse, and oh so delightfully sensitive Knives has found as is clear by the way his abdomen tenses and more fluid bubbles up around the sound. Time to show Vash the fun of what he’s bound to. He twists the nob nearly to the max, smirking as Vash tries to raises up higher on his toes to escape the intense vibrations. “Now, now, none of that dear brother. You’re supposed to be enjoying this.” He kicked at the back of Vash’s knees, forcing his weight down fully on the vibrating sybian.

Vash’s knees draw up as much as his bindings allow, inadvertently forcing his full weight onto the magic machine. And this was just the tip of what it could do, Knives having made some fun modifications. Turning another knob, he presses against Vash’s back as he tries to buck away, holding him in place against the now inflating toy. “Stop that, brother. Wouldn’t want to hurt yourself, would you?” 

Vash is far too gone to respond, having been edged for hours now, but his fury is no less intense, even as his lust mounts. “Here, let me—” Vash’s scream is loud in Knives’ head as the toy begins to rotate against his swollen prostate, his heavy balls pulling up as he orgasms. Knives holds the sound in place, watches the way the thick white fluid struggles to escape around the plug. 

“Yes, that’s good, brother. Let’s try for more, shall we?” Grabbing a syringe, Knives injects its contents into Vash’s balls. “There now, that should makes things more interesting.” Already they’re swelling, and having tried it on himself, Knives knows that it won’t take long for them grow uncomfortably full. 

Knive’s presses his hand against his brother’s toned stomach, smirking as he feels the thickness of the growing toy within him. He stops it there for the moment, knowing their will be plenty of time for more later. “Now Wolfwood,” he says only aloud, “why don’t you come claim your prize?” Knives doesn’t bother to let him answer, the bulge in his pants is answer enough as he forces the man to walk forward.

It’s easy enough to pull Vash off the sybian, and he laughs at his brother’s sudden disappointment. “Greedy, brother.” Knives barely has to influence Wolfwood to get him to strip until he’s bare, his cock impressive… for a human.

Knives shoves Vash to his hands and knees and presses the barrel of his gun against Vash’s slightly gaping hole, holding him still as he tries to jerk away from the cool metal. “Now, now, none of that. Be still brother, wouldn’t want me to slip and for this to go off now would you.” He presses the gun deeper, angling it so that it digs into Vash’s prostate until Vash’s desperation is pounding through him as he rocks back against it. He pulls it out, laughing as Vash tries to follow and forces Wolfwood to his knees behind Vash, and then he lets his influence slip away. 

Knives laugh as Wolfwood raises tremblings hands to his cock and uses it to guide it into Vash’s flexing hole. They all groan when he sinks into Vash. 

“You’re sick,” Wolfwood hisses as he starts to thrust. 

“Says the man raping his friend in front of witnesses.” Knives waves his arm to indicate the spellbound crowd. 

Wolfwood shows his teeth, but doesn’t answer as he continues to fuck into Vash.

Knives laughs again, his hands undoing Vash’s gag, causing him to start as he suddenly realizes that it’s not just Knives touching him. 

“Knives who—”

Not letting him say more, Knives slants his mouth over Vash’s, hoping his head in place as he tries to turn away. He swears and jerks away when Vash bites his tongue. Laughing, Knives presses his mouth closer, enjoying the taste of blood before he quickly stands, undoes his pants, pulls out his impressive cock, and shoves it down his brother’s throat to the base in one long thrust. He holds Vash’s struggling face against his groin as Vash gags and chokes, throat convulsing around him. Knives moans, enjoying the sensation before he starts fucking his face, heavy balls smacking against his chin with each hard thrust of his hips. “How’s he feel?” Knives asks Wolfwood.

“You sick—” Wolfwood breaks off when Knives presses his gun against the side of Vash’s head, cocking it. “Shit, he’s the best I’ve ever had. So hot, so tight. Never thought I’d get to have this.” 

“I wonder what he’d think of you if he knew, if he’d still consider you a friend, if he could forgive you? Let’s find out.” Knives spins Vash suddenly and undoes his blindfold.

“No, don’t—” but it’s too late, Wolfwood is coming across Vash’s startled face, adding to the wetness there. 

Vash’s red-faced sputters turn to grunts when Knives suddenly shoves himself deep into his ass until he reaches even deeper than the toy, his stomach bulging slightly as he sets a brutal pace. “Knives, we never agreed—”

Knives shoves his fingers into Vash’s mouth so deep he gags, forcing his eyes forward. “Look at him, brother.”

Wolfwood remains motionless, frozen in place, yet his cock is still hard as Vash’s eyes rake over him, red faced with pleasure.. 

“Isn’t he disgusting, wanting you like this? Well go on then, suck him, brother.” Knives holds Vash’s mouth open as he pushes him forward onto Wolfwood’s cock. Vash’s hole immediately tightens around him, and Knives groans as he wraps his fingers around Vash’s pulsing cock. “How deviant, brother, coming untouched like that. Dare I say you’ve want this or wanted him?” Knives narrows his eyes at Wolfwood, planning ways to dispose of him later, unwilling to share his brother’s affections for long.

“What would the world think of you I wonder?” In an impressive show of strength Knives hooks his arms under Vash’s knees and lifts him, holding him wide open for everyone to see as they turn.

Vash’ eyes go wide in horror, at the sight of the crowd before him, at the familiar faces frozen in place. “No, Knives, no, please!” 

Vash’s cries fall onto deaf ears as Knives continues to bounce him on his cock. Oh, he’s going to have so much fun. He really should have done this a long time ago.


End file.
